1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a game program and a game apparatus, and particularly, a game program and a game apparatus for realizing a game which allows a player to select a desired character from among a plurality of characters and to operate the selected character so as to play the game.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-33437 discloses a technique in which a plurality of parts corresponding to game items are arranged in a predetermined area, and ability characteristics of a character to be operated by the player can be set by the player in accordance with the position of the arranged parts in the predetermined area.
Japanese Patent No. 2572879 discloses a technique by which a user can freely change a position of a key image displayed on a data input device employing a touch panel scheme.
However, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-33437, although parts are arranged in a predetermined area, and ability characteristics of a character are changed in accordance with the position of the arranged parts, the parts arranged in the predetermined area cannot be used as keys while playing a game, and therefore, it is impossible to obtain a sense of entertainment therefrom.
Also, according to the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2572879, although a position of a key image can be freely set by a user, a function assigned to the key image is not changeable according to the positional arrangement for the key image. Thus, it is impossible to obtain a sense of entertainment from designing an arrangement for a key image such that the key image is assigned a desirable function.